Red
by HikariNoTenshi-San
Summary: Follow the story of Scarlet as she dies in her world and comes back as Red! Making this up as I go! R&R! WARNING!AU!Possible Yaoi/Yuri!GENDER-BENDING!Dun like,dun read.NOT FOCUSED ON ROMANCE!Slight Crossover!Update date varies!Other warnings inside.


Me: Hello all! This is my first Pokémon fic EVER! xD I'm so proud of getting out of my slump!

Gin: Please be kind to us, yes? We need to get back to writing and being less lazy. Anyway, Yuno, please do the One-Time-Only Disclaimer.

Yuno: Hika-san does not own Pokémon. If she did, Ash Ketchum would have better fashion sense, the characters would be substantially more beautiful/handsome/cute, the age requirement to watch the show would be increases, there would be actual age development for Ash, and he would be in a relationship, homo or not. Also, she does **not** own any anime or game or book or anything of the sort, the things she likes belong to other people. Any mentioning of these things in this story shall be disclaimed here: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!('Cept maybe us…)

Yuna: **Warning! Warning!** There may or may not be any of the following within the story! This includes: Mary Sues/Gary Stus, Blood, Violence, Bad Puns, Bashings, Gender Bending, Cross-Dressing, Yaoi, Yuri, Straight Couples, Insanity, Crack, Fangirls, Fanboys, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, Use of Foul Language, Lies, More Crack, Sob Stories, Skipping of Episodes, Messing of the Plotlines, Etc. **ALSO!** Please note that the story will not follow the Canon story plot of any of the Pokemon Games, Pokemon Anime, nor the Pokemon Manga. It will contain bits and pieces of them, but will be mostly made up with the actual story-lines affecting Hika-san's writing. Aka, this is pretty much a crossover of the aforementioned series of Pokemon. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Gin: Flames shall NOT be tolerated. If you do NOT like anything of the things mentioned above, please leave and pretend to have never even seen this fic. Helpful criticism will be accepted; however it may or may not be used. Praises will used as fuel for Hika-san's determination to actually write something.

Yuna: Please note again that Hika-san is lazy and suffers frequently from writer's block. Due to this, updates will be sporadic and infrequent.

Yuno: Please learn to have patience with her. It's the only way to stay sane.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! xD And without further ado, Chappy ROLL!

* * *

><p><em><span>The Beginning<span>_

_/Oc POV/_

I stare outside my window at the dead of night and watch as the rain falls down upon the darkened streets and cause the lights from the street lamps to blur with their passing. As I stare I can't help but sigh for what may have been the hundredth time that night. Then I feel my brows furrow and my stare turn into a tired glare.

It's not like I wanted to be awake! I suffer from what my mom likes to call Insomnia Attacks. She says it's because I think too much. My little sister would like to testify against this (she always going on about how I'm such a loser and a geek for liking Pokémon at my age), but what does she know? She's in her first year of Junior high and probably thinks she's a hot shot, like every other thirteen year old nowadays.

Pshh. As if.

But yeah, I've got Insomnia. It sucks. I can't sleep when I want to, and want to sleep when I shouldn't. Luckily it's the weekend tomorrow, so I might not suffer too much...Then again, with that hellion of a brat for a sister, maybe not.

I sigh. Again. Then I blink in confusion.

I have no idea why, but I have the sudden urge to introduce myself. Am I going insane?...Ah well.

My name is Scarlet Young. I'm currently 17 and in my final year of High-School. I am 5'4'' tall. I have dark brown eyes and a reddish-brown, auburn-y hair color. I stay inside a lot so my skin is kinda pale, but not white porcelain. I'm not model skinny, but I'm fit because I practice Judo and Tae-Kwon-Do. I am not a black belt in either yet, but I'm better than most in my classes. I happen to suffer from Insomnia and am a complete nerd. Sometimes. I live in a small house with my mom and my younger sister, Julie. I have many hobbies and likes. I happen to greatly dislike my _father__,_ being bored, bi***es, bas***ds, and narrow-minded people who happen to believe that something is wrong with you if you're not like them. I usually ignore the people, and do something about the boredom.

Okay, I'm done with my intro now. Back to staring at the rain...

I am SO bored. DAMN YOU INSOMNIA!

Since it's not the first time this has happened to me (and definitely not the last), my dearest mother (who is in fact AWESOME!) saw it that I, her eldest daughter, got her own TV for entertainment purposes in order to stay occupied while suffering from boredom due to being unable to sleep. This and the accumulation of several video game consuls, a computer, some handhelds, and an IPod (all of which had something Pokemon related on them at all times) were usually enough to keep me occupied.

Strangely enough, I usually become sleepy within an hour or so of playing with my babies (yes, my babies. Like you don't name inanimate objects.). It's like they drain me of my excess energy and store it inside them like electricity does inside those cheek pouches of a Pikachu. Yes~, a Pikachu.

_'God, they are so cute! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!'_

Ahem.

Sighing once more, I turn away from the window to turn on my PC. I open up a fanfic cite that I happened across during one of my attacks and was drawn to it since. Especially since they had quite the repertoire of Pokémon fics.

Reading a fic I find myself sighing again, although it's a different sort of sigh. Whereas before they were sighs of boredom and exasperation, this one was a sigh of wistfulness.

I'd always dreamed of being in the Pokémon world. All of the adventures and traveling and the thought of meeting Legendaries and making friends appealed to me. I also found myself dreaming that I was the Regional Champion. Yes, I would dream that I was Red, despite being a chick. What? His fanart pics are freaking epic and make him look freaking hot!

…Ahem…

Anyway, I dreamed of all that good stuff. I even dreamed that I was the elder sibling of Ash Ketchum. He's so adorable. Really dense though. And not as cute as Pikachu. But still, adorable.

Sigh.

_'Dammit, I wish I was in the Pokémon world so bad!'_

CRACK-**_BOOM!_**

_'…That didn't sound good. Better turn off my computer before the lightning hits a wire or som-'_

Beshooooooooooon…..

_'Dammit! Too late…'_

Buuushooooooooon!

_'…What in Pokeatlantis? The powers back on already? Ah whatever, I have to check and see if any data's been corrupted.'_

And as the PC screen turned on, I noticed that the screen stayed a light blue color.

_'Dammit, something's wrong.'_

**"_Not quite, young one."_**

_'…What the fuc-'_

**_"Tsk, tsk! Scarlet, you should know that a young lady like you should not be using such explicit language."_** The Voice said, admonishing me.

_'I didn't exactly **speak**, whoever you are who happens to be able to use telepathy and knows my name.'_ I thought, irritated and quite a bit fearful, my eyes darting around my room, looking for whomever it may be that was speaking directly in my head. It didn't even occur to me that I may have been hallucinating due to lack of sleep.

**_ "Ah, my apologies. Forgive my rudeness. I am the ones you humans know as Arceus."_**

...3

...2

...1_  
><em>

_'…SAY WHAT NOW!'_ I literally scream in my head. Cue freak out.

_'Oh. OH! Oh. O-oh God. Oh. My God. Oh god oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgod-!'_ I'm hyperventilating now, my eyes are dilating and I feel like I can't breathe. This is understandable of course. I HAVE A GOD FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES SPEAKING INSIDE MY F****** HEAD GODDAMMIT! WTHFTW! Why me! AHHHHHHHHHH!-

_SMACK!_

"OW!" I yelped. "That_ hurt!_"

I hold my now bruised head and my eyes flicker around the room for my unknown assailant that I_ still couldn't see_. I begin to feel another panic attack come on.

**_"Please, calm down. I mean you no harm, I merely wish to propose to you a deal."_**

Nodding hesitantly at the mysterious and , I take deep calming breaths. Looking around the room, I try to find Arceus.

"Um…Where are you exactly?" My voice cracks from some unknown feeling (Anxiousness? Fear? Exhilaration?) as I look around for the Legendary God Pokemon.

**_"In front of you, where else?" _**It sounds amused. I tense, and turn towards my PC, which had stopped glowing a pale blue and was now white with a gold symbol that I absentmindedly thought to resemble the gold parts of Arceus in the center.

"Um…Hi?" _'…Hi? Oh good God-great going genius! You sounded oh so intelligent!'_ Note the sarcasm.

The screen chuckles and it takes me a while to understand why and when I do, my face rivals the color of a Razz berry.

_'Right. You have telepathy…'_

**_"It is fine child. No need to be upset. Now, on to business."_** My ears perk up at this. **_"As I have said, I have a proposition for you."_** I nod. **_"I have heard your desires to be in my world."_** My eyes widen. _**"And I believe that I can do so."**_ A grin is threatening to split my face in half and I'm thinking it's too good to be true. **_"However,"_** The grin is gone and now I knew it was too good to be true. **_"You will have to die."_**

...3

...2

...1

_'…Legendary say what now?'_ No, seriously, WHAT did it just say? I must be hallucinating…

**_"I assure you, this is no hallucination."_** Arceus says. I feel my face twitch.

_'Then, if I may ask, WHY is it necessary for me to die?'_ I asked mentally, sounding very calm despite being anything but.

If Arceus sensed my inner turmoil, he made no note of it. **_"Of course. The reason why you must die is so that a disturbance in the fabrics of time, space, and reality in your world and mine does not occur. Myself speaking with yourself should have, in fact, destroyed our worlds already, but has not due to the assistance of both Palkia and Dialga in my endeavors. Of course, you must be curious to as to why I would risk such a thing, yes? The reason is because a key being in our world in a certain different dimension is no longer there. In other words, a parallel dimension of my world aside from this one in an alternate universe and reality is missing their Chosen One, who happens to be the adoptive older brother of one currently 6 year-old Ash Satoshi Ketchum, son of one Delia Ketchum, was childhood friends with the Oak Family and the other various children of Pallet town, and whom seemed to have gone missing 3 years before when there was an attack on Pallet town by Team Rocket. The boy who has gone missing from Pallet town, is missing because he was killed by the Rockets who used him as a hostage to escape when they were unable to complete their mission. After successfully fleeing from the small town, the boys throat was slit and his corpse burned until nothing but ash remained. His name was Red Ketchum, and as I have said before, you are to be his replacement should you accept this deal."_ **Then Arceus went quiet and I assumed he was done for the moment.

I blink slowly, let the information sink in for a bit, and replied with equal slowness.

"You want me" Points a finger at myself "To replace Red?" Cue raised eyebrow.

_**"Yes."**_

"You want me to take Red's place." This is a statement.

_**"Yes."**_ Is that tinge of annoyance I hear?...Whatever. This is way more important.

"You expect me to replace _him?_ Him. THE Red." F-R-E-A-K-I-N-G out now.

_**"Yes. Your point?"**_

"..." I pinch the bridge of my nose and in a calm but strained voice ask, "Is this room soundproof? I don't wanna wake my mom up."

If Arceus was confused, he didn't sound like it. **_"It was soundproof the moment I made contact with you, thanks to Dialga and Palkia who sent your room into a different time frame and dimension so that our talk would remain a private thing."_**

I pause and open my mouth before shutting it and my eyes. No, that was for another time. THIS is what I have to do right now.

"...Okay then. As for answering your previous question..." Deep breath. " ARE YOU BLOODY _OUT OF YOUR MIND!_ No wait, don't answer that because _of course_ you 'cause that's the only way anyone would have even thought of doing this! That and or being ridiculously desperate! And couldn't you have picked someone more, I dunno, competent! Like, I dunno, an expert on the way of Pokemon? Or a guy? 'Cause Red's a guy! A dude! **Male!** Follower of the Code of Machismo! I, on the other hand, am a member of what is known as the fairer sex! A girl! F-E-M-A-L-E! A bloody woman! Why-"My (hysterical) rant was abruptly cut off with a roar from Arceus.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ Somehow, Arceus managed to shout that out both mentally and physically so my room then ended up looking like a small typhoon had passed by and my head was pounding something fierce.

"...Ow." Crap, I can't think straight!

_**"I apologize Scarlet. I seemed to have lost my patience a bit."** _Huh. Whaddya know. I made an all powerful being get all flustered. Yay me!

_**"However, I must receive an answer for this proposition. And to put to rest you earlier thoughts, I will answer them. The reason why we have not chosen someone male or of greater understanding of our world rather than yourself is not because did not want to, it is because we can not."**_ That made me raise a brow.

"Um, why?"

**_"Because one must be compatible with the world and of the ones in this dimension, only yours was the most compatible."_**

"Most compatible? Doesn't that mean that there are others?"

**_"Technically yes, but the transferring process would have a higher chance of failing and would thus lead to their consequential death in this world without the chance of taking the place of Red in the next. Not only that, but it takes quite the amount of energy to enter a world, interfere with a living being on that world, and then attempt to bring that being into a different world. Due to this, I am not able to go to another dimension in order to search for another candidate. It was a risky gamble, but as you stated before, I was a bit desperate, for if I failed then it would have taken me too many years to recover the energy to repeat the process, by which the dimension that is missing The Chosen One would have fallen into darkness and have been destroyed."_** Dammit, he sounds so freaking calm saying that it's creepy.

"...So you're saying I have the highest chances of **survival**. Not only that, but the **fate of the world** was resting in my hands, before I even agreed or disagreed to this."

**_"Correct. If it helps, it is near 90% of success rate for survival."_** Yea, that helped some, but...

All of a sudden, I remember something very important.

"What about my mother? I can't just leave her! I'm all that she has left besides my sister after my father" cue venom,"left her after my sister was born!" And I am seriously worried. When she's out working, Julie is usually out with her friends, leaving me at home to take care of the chores. I'm the reason the house functions and I'm worried what might happen without me there.

**_"I am sorry, but I can not help with that. I could perhaps make it so that she ends up finding happiness, but that is all I will be able to do."_** And Arceus sounded really sincere about it too.

I sigh.

I ponder, weighing my options. On one hand, this was my dream, my fantasy coming to life. On the other, this is me dying to get that dream. On the _other_, other hand, I'll have family over there. On the other, other,** other** hand, I have family here. But then again, this world doesn't need me as much as the other one. Damn you, my conscience. It'll be the death of me...Oh wait. No pun intended.

I sigh.

Then I psyche myself up, look right at my PC screen-at Arceus-, and say, "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

><p>Me: So! How was it?<p>

Gin: Hate it?

Yuno: Love it?

Yuna: REVIEW!

Me: Let me know how it is!

Gin: Flames will be extinguished with supreme prejudice via Squirtle Squad.

Yuno: To all potential flamers, PLEASE do yourselves and ourselves a favor.

Yuna: Just forget you ever read this. Please.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!

Everyone: Ja ne~!


End file.
